


Something Left

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Central Intelligence Agency, Choices, Confrontation, F/M, Ficlet, Grief, Guns, Scene in Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think he has nothing left to lose. A brief ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Left

**Author's Note:**

> So it's lithiumlaughter's fault I got started ficcing this fandom instead of just watching. Blame her.

They were in a car chase running for their lives when he picked up the gun, and she said, "Don't do it."

Someone was trying to kill them, and _still_ she said don't do it.

They think he has nothing left to lose. He's lost Marie. It's over. They're wrong.

* * *

Jason knew exactly what he intended to do when he entered that room behind Abbott's back.

"You killed her," Ward Abbott said, and they were the words that had haunted him immediately following her death. He should have left her alone, safe from anyone who would come after him.

He hadn't.

Jason was exactly what they made him, in that he didn't process the words as the sharp stab of pain they were intended to cause. They had modified his behavior and his tactical mind noted that Abbott was trying to provoke him and elicit the reaction Jason did not intend to give.

"She wouldn't want me to. That's the only reason you're alive."

She had been running for her life, with him, and said don't do it.

They think he has nothing left to lose, but he does. Marie is still with him, and for her, he leaves the gun beside Abbott on the desk.

* * *

"We don't have a choice," he'd told her, gun heavy in his hand.

"Yes, you do."


End file.
